Purposes of the study are (1) to show that cryptosporidium infection in AIDS patients causes measurable alterations in intestinal function and permeability; (2) to show that the intestinal function and injury in cryptosporidiosis is related to the intensity of infection; and (3) to show that these abnormalities are reversible after reduction of intensity of infection with anti-cryptosporidium therapy.